Changed
by kannabi-no-miko
Summary: Sakura died four years ago. Well thats what they thought. Now she's back with some interesting news, and a dead companion.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Dracula.

Four years. Four years since she left Konoha. Four years since that very special day. Four years since she "died". Yet here now at this very moment she stood in broad daylight at the gates of Konoha.

The shinobi at the gate didn't seem to notice as she walked past them. After all how could they, she was supposed to be dead. She smiled softly to herself. Her returning today wasn't a coincidence, no there was a reason a very good one. She wanted her performance to be seen by all, and since everyone would be watching the Chuunin Exams, why not do it there.

She looked to the sky and produced a smile filled with so much hate that it would make even Orochimaru cringe. Maybe now he will notice me for something other than being that weak little girl. With that she disappeared leaving only bloody petals behind.

~At the Chuunin Exams~

Sasuke groaned behind the Anbu mask. He hated supervising these things. It was always the same as the year before. Everything would be going normal until Naruto would fall or slip into the arena, causing a commotion.

Who knows maybe this year would be different. Apparently before the exams could start the Hokage, Tsunade, had an important announcement to make. Not that he cared, it would probably be something about Sakura. After all she died on this day. A part of him was glad that the weakling was gone but he would never admit it.

He stood up and adjusted his mask. It was becoming a nuisance. He looked to his left and saw the dobe. He could see his blue eyes behind the Fox mask. Naruto shot him a thumbs up before disappearing into a cloud of leaves.

Sasuke sighed again. It was going to be a long day. He was about to return to his assigned spot when a figure emerged from the shadows of the arena. At first he thought it was an anbu because of the wolf mask they were wearing, but he was shortly proven wrong when the figure reached for its Katana.

~ The woods surrounding Konoha~

A figure with wavy black hair was running towards Konoha. His speed was unimagined, and his smile was insane. He wasn't running away, oh no, he was running towards his bride, the one who was born instead of bitten. She would have her moments then they would take over together. Just like they promised.

~ At the Chuunin Exams~

She had watched him, the person that caused her so much pain. He was happy, why shouldn't he be. He killed his brother and was welcomed back as a hero. Yet in the background so was Itachi, his name was even inscribed on a monument that was made only for him.

She stepped out of the shadows and looked around. She saw Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Sai all in anbu uniforms. Had she been who she used to be she would have been proud to call them friends once. But she wasn't that same little girl, no now she was a powerful being. No longer weak.

Her hand went to the katana at her side as a reflex. Her moves had apparently caused a stir in the anbu because she was approached by four of them. The four she already knew were, Neji, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

Neji was the first to attack, and he would have hit her had he been faster. A lot faster, he was running towards me when I gave him a kick to the face, sending him into the arena wall. Tenten she took care of by dislocating her arm and knee. Then there was Hinata, she was fast, faster than Neji yet she wasn't as strong. The girl had actually been able to hit her. That was before she was sent flying into Ino.

She started to laugh. The whole arena went quiet.

"_Is this the best Konoha can offer? You so called_ shinobi _are pathetic. I'm even in my weakened state and yet I can still beat you using only my human abilities!"_

Tsunade took a step back, she knew that voice all to well. It was soft and melodic, like a gentle breath of spring. Her fears were confirmed when the figure raised a pale hand and removed her hood.

Pink tresses fell past her shoulders, shaking from her continuous laughter.

There were gasps coming from the crowd, then the soft mumble of words following.

Naruto dropped down into the arena.

"Sakura? Is that you?" His voice sounded like a little boys. A scared and pathetic little boy.

Sasuke snorted. "Naruto, Sakura is dead. This is just some sick joke made to really piss us off. Sakura is dead and she isn't coming back."

_"Ouch. That kinda hurt _Sasuke-kun_. I would have thought that you of all people would have recognized my voice."_

He sat up straighter and went stiff. His hands were clenched at his sides.

_"Oh look at that! I struck a nerve! Like holy shit no way, _the _Sasuke Uchiha is showing some emotion!!"_ My hand went to my mask. "_Does anyone here want to know who I am? Hmmm? Anyone, anyone at all?" _

"I do" Naruto's voice was barley a whisper. Her laugh filled the arena, which had once again turned silent.

"_Then let me show you who is really behind this mask." _She slowly took the mask off. A number of gasps were heard through the arena.

The face that was once hidden had pale skin with blood red lips. Sticking out from her lips were what looked like fangs. Her eyes were still the emerald green that everyone remembered. Yet something was different.

A smile graced her lips. She cocked her head a little to the right and started laughing.

"_Come Sasuke! Let us see how great you really are! Let us see if this weak little girl can beat you!!" _Her laughing had died down and was replaced by a feral smile.

"Who are you? You can't be Sakura! Sakura died!" You could see he was shaking, even behind the mask.

"_Well," _she said appearing behind him, _"if you can beat me, I will tell you. If not then, well I guess I could tell them anyway." _

Sasuke turned around only to find…no one. He looked back down at the arena. She was there on the floor tapping her foot.

When he didn't move, she did. She was fast, faster than the Sharingan could track. She had run up the side of the arena's wall, grabbed Sasuke's shirt, throwing him down into the arena, and was back in the same place before he hit the ground.

Sasuke tried to use his left arm only to find that it was dislocated, along with his knee being broken.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke was furious. Nobody could do that to him! Not Itachi, not Naruto, and sure as hell not some weak little girl!

"_My name was Sakura Haruno once. Now people call me Sakura, Queen of the Damned, or you can call me the Princess of Darkness." _Hatred laced her voice. _"Yet you haven't asked the big question yet, why don't you ask it now, Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke cleared his voice. "What are you?"

"_Bam! There it is folks the prize winning question! What am I? Why I'm dead of course."_

She looked around the arena, waiting for someone to do something.

"Why Sakura? Why are you doing this?" Ino didn't understand. Maybe she didn't need to but she wanted to.

"_Well I don't know Ino, why didn't you search for me after the Akatsuki took me? Why did you ignore my screams for help as they trapped me inside that cave?" _Sakura turned her gaze towards Ino, who looked utterly confused.

"_What? You mean they never told you! What did you think that I wanted to leave with them? No this is how it went, I was walking towards the Hokage tower when Kisame and Itachi grabbed me and knocked me out. Of course when I woke up they were sealing the entrance of the cave. I was there for days, roaming around in circles, punching walls and fainting from hunger. It was then that I found __**him.**__ Really I should thank you for not coming to my aid because if you had I wouldn't be who I am today. Anyway back to my story, it was actually an accident; I had tripped over his coffin, cutting my hand on it. Well apparently my blood removed the seal that was holding him because he punched the coffins lid off." _

Sakura smiled at the memory. She started to unbutton her cloak when screams were heard in the village.

"_At first he frightened me, so I ran. But wherever I ran he followed. He caught me and bit my neck here," _One elegant finger pointed at two dull bite marks on her neck. "_I thought I was going to die, and I did. All I could feel was his hands around my waist and him draining my blood. After a few minutes I passed out. At first all I could see was darkness but then I started having these weird dreams. Dreams that are only for my eyes."_

The screams had died down by now and the only sound was made by the wind rustling the leaves.

"_I woke up hungry. Hungrier than I had ever been, I could see in the dark and move things with my mind. It was then I realized I was dead, for I had no heartbeat. He taught me how to live and I have not regretted a life I have taken yet." _Sakura turned to face Tsunade as she rose from her seat.

"Sakura Haruno, what do you want? Why have you come back?" Her voice was stern and commanding.

Sakura snorted. _"Gee thanks sensei, it's not like this isn't my village or anything. But whatever, here I came back to give you this."_

She reached into her cloak and threw something at Tsunade. It was a letter.

"_My love and I are inviting you to our home as our guests to celebrate a very special occasion, where hopefully a peace treaty will be signed." _The sentence was spoken very proudly.

"And what, may I ask, is the special occasion?" Tsunade was indeed curious.

"_Why it's really very simple for a human but for what we are it is impossible." _

"_**That is if you aren't like Sakura anyway." **_His voice was dark and seductive.

His blood red lips turned to a smile. His pale hands wound themselves around Sakura.

"And what would that be?" The sound of her voice gave away the fact that Tsunade was irritated.

"_Geez! I was gonna tell you! My Prince and I are going to have a baby!" _She looked so proud.

"What is it about Sakura that makes you able to reproduce?" Tsunade's voice was cold, very cold.

"_**Sakura's great-great grandfather was a direct descendent of Abraham Van Helsing, who stayed alive by injecting himself with my blood. He then had a child, and that child had my blood running through their veins. And as their family grew it soon took the name of Haruno. Well Sakura is the only one that awakened my blood without being bitten. She truly woke in the forest of death. Me biting her only increased her power and turned her into a new breed of vampire." **_His dark voice echoed through out the arena.

"_We came to invite you and make a treaty with you. Dark times are coming. The Akatsuki will make a move soon and we want to help." Sakura's voice was quiet. _

"Why would you want to help us? Not that I'm complaining." Tsunade questioned.

"_I may be dead but that doesn't mean I don't have a bit of sympathy for you. I guess that would be my way of saying that I still care about you." _

"If you still cared about us why would you come here and wound our shinobi?" Tsunade made a gesture with her hand.

"_Simple, they attacked me. That and I would kill Chicken ass over there just for looking at me wrong. Your brother would laugh at how pathetic you are. I'm glad I chose him over you." _Sakura snorted at Sasuke's face.

This time it was the Prince that spoke. _**"What did you actually think we would let him die?"**_

"Uchiha Itachi is dead! I killed him MYSELF!" Sasuke spat out the words like they were garbage.

_"Yeah for now. We need him for information and we need a body guard for our baby, and the only one we trust is Itachi." _Sakura started to tap her foot. She was becoming bored.

"Why do you trust Itachi?" Naruto spoke.

_"It's simple he took care of my prince and I when we left the cave." _Sakura turned and started to walk away before Tsunade stopped her.

"Sakura I accept your invitation but I would like to know my host's name first." Tsunade knew it would be best to go. After all it would be better to have them as allies rather than enemies.

_**"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vlad Dracula, former human." **_He gave a majestic bow and turned and left with Sakura.

Tsunade sat back down in her seat. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting.

Hope you like it, don't forget to review! ~ Kanna


End file.
